Azrael (Michael Lane)
History Origin Michael Washington Lane, currently Azrael had a troubled life. He gained a football scholarship to Gotham University as a linebacker, but lost it his sophomore year after beating his coach unconscious. He then joined the marines and served for two tours in Iraq. When he came back to the states, he joined the Gotham City Police Department to provide for his wife and young son. His son was hit by a car and died at age three. His wife committed suicide within a year. Only six months after her death, Michael's two siblings (his last living relatives) were murdered by an apparent Satanic cult. This broke Michael's psyche, and he was dismissed from the GCPD. Batman R.I.P Before his string of tragedies, Michael was selected for a joint Military/GCPD experiment that was designed to create someone who could take over for Batman should anything ever happen to him. Michael and two other police officers with military training were put through a series of experiments by scientist Doctor Hurt, which improved their strength and reflexes. The effects of the experiment combined with his personal tragedies made him go insane. Along with the "Bat-Cop" and "Bat-Bane," who also experienced adverse mental effects of Dr. Hurt's program, Lane, nicknamed "Bat-Ghost," plagued Batman for a short while, haunting him for the inadvertent destruction of the three men's lives. He acted as an agent of Doctor Hurt during Batman R.I.P.. Battle for The Cowl After the death of Batman during Final Crisis, Lane confessed his perceived involvement in Batman's death to Father Day, who was a member of the Order of Purity. Michael was then recruited by the order to be the next Azrael of their order. He was given the flaming Sword of Sin and the Suit of Sorrows, which had driven his predecessor, Abraham Arlington insane after just six weeks of wearing it. For his first act as Azrael, Michael had to defend himself against Talia al Ghul and her League of Assassins. Talia, who still had possession of the Sword of Sin's sister sword, the Sword of Salvation, wished to retrieve the Suit of Sorrows so that she might give it to her son Damian. Using the added strength of the suit, and his training as Batman's replacement, the new Azrael was able to defeat Talia and her assassins. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Suit of Sorrows' gives him increased strength, speed, and stamina. He also wields the flaming Sword of Sin and the Sword of Salvation. Abilities *He has marine and GCPD training, plus advanced martial arts training from Dr. Hurt's experiments. Strength *Close Combat Weakness *Mental health problems. Equipment *Suit of Sorrows Weapons *Sword of Sin *Sword of Salvation In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Azrael (Michael Lane)/Gallery Notes *2nd Person to become Azrael under the comand of the Order of Purity. Trivia *3rd Person to have the title of the hero known as Azrael,and the first azrael known to have an apprentice. azreal's apprentice is named "crusader". crusader's first appearence is batman:" the angels of death" in which dick grayson who is the new batman, tim drake who had enhanced robin into" red robin", and selina kyle known as cat woman. they met in " devil's square" after hearing a police report , dick " batman " thing it was azrael after getting burned by the burning sword of sin. 22:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC)marcus Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Lane_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/michael-lane/29-25845/ Category:Allies